Shrike
Overview A small, (for a Kaiju anyways) tank like, (don't talk it literally, he doesn't get squished) sentient cyborg from a distant alternate universe who loves to fight and is incredibly aggressive. Origin In an alternate dimension, there lies the Khraughts. A group of Kaiju who were constantly at war with each other and decreased their group from 10,000 to 13 beings left. Shrike was one of those last beings and was able to survive due to incredible endurance and extreme aggression. The fighting was still going on until another group of substantially smaller beings attacking riding incredibly large dinosaur Kaiju. (dinos=130 meters dino tamers=30meters) They took all the Khraughts food and burned down their homes. The Khraughts knew they had to join forces to stop the opposing tribe called Zrachons. It was lead by Sestorak and everyone was reluctant, particularly Shrike. Shrike actually tried to out smart Sestorak but Sestorak was far too cunning and out smarted Shrike, putting in a tight cell that Sestorak would use as bait for the plan when they attacked the Zrachons fortress. Sestorak saw the food being thrown into a vortex with booming roars. There was a line for throwing the food in there with the Dino riders and their dinos carrying food. Shrike ran out to push them while the other Kraughts tried to stop him by chasing him and trying to pull but unfortunately every slipped into the portal. The portal was in the sky of our world as everyone was falling into the mouth of the chaotic beast. The beast's size was smaller than Shrike. (Explained in a Zrachon origin) the beast dodged the large bodies just in time. Everyone confused looking in the world with Kaiju everywhere decided it would be best to part ways. Shrike just fights Kaiju now because he wants to. Ranged Combat Two incredibly weak acidic bursts from him Shretnas that go a fairly short range. Grappling Though is good at holding the Kaiju and throwing them far he has such a short range that Shrike practically has to be up to the Kaiju while grappling. Melee Combat Despite his very short range, Shrike is incredibly good in Melee. He takes 70% less damage whenever someone damages Shrike but he cannot block. When you press the block button he switches between Fists, (very short ranged, pretty strong, pretty slow), tri hooks, (Melee weapon with more range, much faster, much weaker) Shretnas (slightly longer range, slightly more damage, much faster than fists) and sonic drill (has a short ranged sonic attack, left fist still available, tremendously more damage, much slower, slightly more reach). After you switch with the sonic drill it goes back to fist. He can only grapple with hands which is the hands advantage. Kicks are longer, faster, and stronger than fists. His helmet emits an acidic gas in every direction for as far as his fists. Weakness Usually small range is a minor one and no blocking is too but you must get in close to the opponent to win because his long ranged attack take up all energy, incredibly weak, such a small range it's almost a Melee attack, and the only one available. Shrike is Mr. Hand-to-hand-combat. Gallery Shrike 2.jpg|Tri-Hooks Shrike.jpg|Shretnas Category:Shagoth Category:Cybernetic Category:Green Kaiju Category:Black Kaiju Category:Silver Kaiju Category:Evil Kaiju